Passionate Song
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: *Male Shiek Yaoi* he couldn't resist kissing Link any longer after teaching him Bolero of fire he runs off to his home When the monster sealed in the well escaped and knocked Link out while the hero tried to protect the shiekah. Sheik then takes him to his house*What should have happened at Death Mt*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters, Sheik is going to be a male in this and this is obviously Yaoi, so people who don't like it leave this page now. As for everyone else enjoy! I am not going to bother with the age warning thing. No one will listen.**

**I had to write this, there is so much sexual tension between Sheik and Link when they are playing Bolero Of Fire. Though I said i would never write an M rated fic, but everyone gives into temptation sometime, This is my first lemon, so please be nice, and don't leave any flames about Sheik being a Female, he is male in this fic. this is called FanFICTION for a reason.**

_**Dedicated to thunder-pheonix**_

* * *

><p>Link was sick and tired of traveling from Temple to Temple killing the monsters and purging the evil, but to him only one thing made all of it worth the hassle and it was the blond haired, red eye Sheikah that he had first met after he was brought out of his seven year sleep, When his eyes met Sheik's he automatically trusted him. He hadn't been able to keep him out of his mind and whenever he thought of him, he felt something flutter in his chest. He wanted to ask Navi about it, but he was afraid what she would say or even think about him, he was relieved that she had decided to stay in the forest instead of following him.<p>

Link hissed in pain as the volcano erupted again, spewing hot rocks hit way,one of them had hit his cheek, it burned, but he had to get to the top. Mainly because he knew Sheik would be there to teach him the next song, though Link could care less about the music, everytime he learned a song he would make it appear as if his eyes were closed, but he was really watching Sheik and the way the sun shined off his golden hair, making him seem more mysterious than he actually was. Sheik was like an open book to him, he never said much and when he did, it was to give him directions to his next destination, but it was in his eyes. The only thing about Sheik he couldn't figure out was the emotion that flashed in Sheik's eyes each time, he met Link's eyes. It always disappointed him whenever Sheik would back away from him as though he would turn rabid and bite him.

After what seemed like hours Link had finally made it to the top of the mountain, he was proud of how the only injury he sustained from the climb was the burn on his cheek. He went to walk into the scorching hot mountain, but realized last second that he still had the Zora tunic on. He had recently awoken the sage of water, and nearly had a heart attack when he found out it was Ruto. Then she claimed that they were engaged. It took him a minute to realize the stupid promise he made as a kid. He then felt worried, the first thought that had came to his mind was,'_What would Sheik think? How would he react?'_

He didn't have to worry about that for long, since Ruto was a Sage she couldn't marry or anything. He had waited until he was out of the sacred realm to give a little victory dance, but he bet Ruto was still watching him. Link pulled the blue tunic over his head, he put it away and pulled out the Goron Tunic, it was a crimson red color, he loved the color red. It reminded him of Sheik, sunsets, and the potion he uses whenever he is injured. To him those were the most important things, He pulled it on quickly so he could hurry up and see Sheik, who was bound to be impatient even though he wouldn't show it. He stepped into the Mountain and turned to his left, he walked until he was at the edge. On the other side was a rock that was blocking the way, so he got one of his bombs out and threw it across the small gap at the rock. It exploded on impact. Link took a few steps back before running full speed towards the edge and jumping over to the other side landing safely.

**Where Sheik Is**

It had worried Sheik at first when Link had not shown up, he was about to find him when he saw him walk into the mountain, he couldn't help but stare as Link finished pulling his tunic down to cover his stomach that had already begun to glisten with sweat from the short exposure to the mountain's scorching heat. He didn't actually know when he started to feel something for the Hero Of Time, but now that the feelings were nestled inside his chest he could not let them go, but he couldn't take Link as his own. Link had a job to do and by distracting him would only be selfish on his part, though he nearly had a heart attack when Link jumped across the gap that was over a lake of bubbling lava, He let out a relieved sigh when Link safely made it to the side he was on.

He watched as Link ran by his hiding place, oblivious to his presence, when Link was almost to the other side of the bridge, he decided to make his presence known, He jumped down from his hiding spot shaking the bridge a little, causing Link to turn around. Sheik got his lyre out and said what Zelda instructed him to say, though he knew it took away some of masculinety to say such girly words though for once it described his feelings,"It is something that grows over time. A true friendship, A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time, the passion of friendship will soon blossom into something more and through it, you will know which way to go...This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. Listen to the Bolero Of Fire"

He looks over to see Link was trying to find his Ocarina, he had a habit of losing it among his growing collection of weapons, he saw the triumphant smile Link had on his face when he found, he placed his bandaged fingers on the strings and said to Link in a tone barely above a whisper,"Play the Bolero Of Fire."

He played the song once so Link could get an understanding on how it is played, and when he played it a second time, Link joined in. The whole time Link stared in his eyes, the look in Link's eyes was something Sheik had never dared to hope for, and when the song ended he couldn't resist any longer, all those times he had talked with Link he wanted to take him as his, but each time he had to think of Hyrule and how by distracting Link he would be endangering it.

He pulled down his cowl enough to expose his lips and leaned in towards Link, pressing his lips to the Hero's, he had meant for it to be a short kiss but couldn't tear away, he felt Link stiffen as his lips worked against his. He started to pull back, the sting of rejection was painful, but before he could leave like he wanted to. Link had pressed his lips back on Sheik's.

Sheik was happy as he continued to kiss the hero, loving the way his lips felt on his, but it wasn't enough for him, he licked the bottom of Link's lip asking for entrance, he could sense the his hesitation, everything was all very new to him and he probably didn't know what to make of it, Sheik nibbled on Link's bottom lip hoping that he would get the hint and open his mouth, after a second Link opened his mouth a fraction but that was enough for Sheik to take advantage of. He made sure that there he explored every inch of Link's sweet mouth with his tongue, he coaxed Link to move his tongue against his, soon Link lost all of his shyness and was fighting Sheik for dominance. His hands wandered under Link's tunic to feel his muscular chest, before he ran his hands down Link's stomach making him moan. That stopped his actions as he realized what they were doing, he backed away from Link seeing the disappointment in the others eyes. He backed up and when Link went towards him a wall of fire separated them as he threw a deku nut on the ground and made his escape.

Sheik could not believe what he had just done, He had made it back to Kakariko village as fast as he could and went inside a house he made behind the windmill. He paced his room before laying on his bed, he did not want to know what Link thought of him after kissing him and then leaving.

He then heard screaming coming from outside and when he went to investigate he saw that the monster that had been in the well was out, no one but him could see it, it attacked everyone and thing, right before his eyes the village he was born and raised in was set on fire. He jumped down from behind the windmill and ran to the well looking in to see that the inside had been destroyed and that there was no chance of resealing it. He looked up when he heard someone yell,"Sheik!"

Near the entrance to the village was Link, the last person he actually wanted to see at the moment. He thought as Link ran towards him,'_Can this day get any worse?'_He regretted that thought a moment later when the monster picked him up before throwing him like a rag doll. He had the breath knocked out of him and was gasping for air, he opened his eyes to see the monster coming back to finish him off. He was too dazed to move, as the monster came towards him Link stepped in front of him so the monster couldn't kill him.

Sheik gasped out,"Link get out of the way!"

He was ignored and he could only watch as Link was knocked unconscious, though it seemed that Link had managed to scare the monster off with the Master Sword. After a minute Sheik rose to his feet, he knew he couldn't just leave Link beside the destroyed well, so he picked him up, surprised by how much he actually weighed. He managed to half carry half dray him to his house, he set Link down on his bed. He wanted to run off, he was afraid of what Link would say to him, but he stayed.

It seemed like days had passed though it had only been a few hours until Link woke up, he looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Sheik.

Sheik didn't look at him as he said,"I brought you to my home, after you were rendered unconscious."

Link only nodded before he brought up the subject he didn't want brought up,"Why did you run from me?"

Sheik did not look over to Link as he said,"We can't be involved. I would only be a distraction."

Link got up and walked to where he was looking Sheik right in the eye, after Sheik had kissed him he realized the emotion that had been plaguing him and he had to know if Sheik felt the same way or not. He asked his eyes boring into Sheik's,"Did the kiss mean anything to you?"

Sheik couldn't resist the look Link was giving him, he cursed himself for being so weak as he leaned forward and captured Link's lips in a passionate kiss, the Hero responded with just as much enthusiasm, Link shoved his tongue in Sheik's mouth as they began to fight for dominance while Sheik pushed Link towards the bed, He smirked at the look of indignation he got from the other before he crawled on top of him and resumed kissing the hero's lips. Link moaned into Sheik's mouth as he lifted his tunic over his head allowing Sheik to properly explore the body below him.

Sheik trailed kisses down Link's neck sucking lightly on his pulse point receiving another groan that made all the blood rush to his lower half, He licked the hollow between Link's collar bone before nibbling on it, Link bucked his hips into Sheiks making the Sheikah moan in pleasure as there hard cocks rubbed against each other. Sheik pulled down Link's leggings before getting off the hero long enough to shed himself of the annoying Sheikah outfit he wore.

For the first time Link saw Sheik's whole face, two ruby red eyes stared at him glazed over with lust, he looked so beautiful to Link and he wondered why he hid his face under that annoying cowl. He flipped over to where Sheik was on the bottom and whispered into his ear,"Never wear that stupid cowl again."

Before he started kissing Sheik's chest, the Sheikah had a slightly smaller stature than him so he wasn't worried about hurting him, He had no experience with this type of thing and he hoped he didn't screw up causing Sheik to leave again. He took one of Sheik's nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked causing him to buck his hips into Link who moaned before grinding against the man below him.

Sheik moaned softly whenever Link nipped or sucked on a sensitive part, after a minute he flipped them to where he was on top whispering in Link's ear,"I will be taking over from here."

He sucked the lobe of Link's ear making him whimper beneath him, before traveling down the hero's stomach, lightly kissing his thighs as he gently grabbed Link's hard member, he licked the tip as he watched to see how Link would react. Link arched his back and moaned loudly at the feeling, it felt so good. Seeing that the Hero was enjoying it, he slowly put all of him in his mouth, He sucked harshly causing Link to buck into his mouth almost chocking him, he used one of his arms to keep him still, ignoring the whines of protest, he bobbed his head up, when he felt Link get close to his orgasm he stopped causing Link to whine again.

Sheik looked around in the drawer beside his bed wondering if he still had that bottle of lube he bought awhile back, he found it and applied some to his fingers before saying to Link,"It will hurt at first, but it will get better I promise."

He spread Link's legs apart and leaned up kissing Link briefly before he slipped a finger inside, he felt Link stiffen at the intrusion, he whispered in a soothing voice,"Relax."

After getting used to the finger being in him, Link relaxed and Sheik took that as his cue to continue, Link couldn't believe how good it felt, he moaned and bucked as Sheik added a second finger. Sheik really enjoyed watching Link as he pleasured the young hero. His face was red drenched with sweat, his hands were clenching the blankets as if he would die if he let go. It turned Sheik on even more, he pulled out of Link amused by the glare he received, He put some lube on his manhood, hissing at the feeling on the cold liquid enveloping him. He looked at Link and asked for the first time,"Are you sure about this? It will hurt at first."

Link rolled his eyes at Sheik, he nodded his head and said,"Yes, Now hurry up."

Sheik chuckled at Link's attitude before slowly sliding himself in, he moaned loudly in pleasure once he was inside. Link grimaced in pain and was glad that Sheik was waiting for him to get adjusted before continuing, He brought Sheik's head down for a kiss as he bucked his hips. Sheik tried to go slow but the sounds that Link was making and the feeling of his tight heat around him, He grabbed Link's neglected member pumping it in time with his movements, it wasn't long before Link arched his back screaming his name as he came,"Sheik!"

After hearing his name being called like that, he started to ram into Link mercilessly until he came with a groan as he said,"Ngh..Link!"

He made sure that he didn't crush Link, he pulled out already missing the warmth, He laid beside Link.

Link raised himself on one elbow and said,"You didn't answer my question."

Sheik looked at Link disbelieving, after what they just done, he still didn't know? How dense can one man get? He sighed saying,"That kiss meant more to me than anything."

Link got the look of an excited puppy and asked,"So you love me?"

Sheik looked at Link in amusement and said,"Yes, I love you."

Link smiled before he realized something. Sheik saw the look he was scared that he regretted it already and asked,"Whats wrong?"

The hero looked up at the ceiling and said,"Shit! I forgot I still have to fight that monster."

Sheik shook his head and went to sleep, leaving Link to fret over how he was going to beat that monster.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it not that graphic, though I did not like how there characters turned out, OMG, my face is still red from writing that lemon! I hope it was at least satisfactory. Review and Favorite. Flames will be used to burn Ganondorf.<strong>


End file.
